This invention relates to a device for fluid administration as an intravascular (I.V.) catheter or for blood collection as a needle set with a safety system which shields the entire length of the bare needle after use to prevent accidental needle injury.
Intravenous needles for drawing blood or catheters for administration of fluid is one of the most common medical devices. A typical over-needle catheter requires the user to hold the device, insert it into a patient, withdraw needle from patient, and then dispose of the contaminated needle. Once the needle is withdrawn from the patient, the user's immediate priority is to press down the insertion site and to apply dressing. The withdrawn needle is usually placed aside conveniently and retrieved later. Since the needle at this time is blood contaminated, exposed in open environment, and located close to the user, accidental needle injuries could occur. Due to concerns that the user might be accidentally exposed to blood borne pathogens such as hepatitis and human immunodeficiency virus, there is an increasing need to protect the users from accidental needle injury.
An I.V. catheter device directed toward this need is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,740 and is currently commercially available as PROTECTIV IV Safety System. The catheter shown in this application includes a needle assembly in connection with a flash chamber located inside an open-top needle housing and a sliding tubular needle guard. Upon insertion of the catheter into a blood vessel, blood flows through internal space of the needle, and to the flash chamber of the needle housing. This signals successful venipuncture. By using the index finger to push a tab on the top of the needle guard while holding the needle housing with the thumb and middle finger, the user advances the catheter to a proper insertion depth and simultaneously retracts the needle from the catheter tube. As the needle is fully retracted inside the needle guard, a locking mechanism between the needle housing and the needle guard locks the two components and completely encapsulates the needle. The locked needle safety system may then be disposed of properly.